Finding You Again
by WOW101
Summary: When Casey and Derek get in a big fight. Casey desides to run away. But one day Derek see's a person he will never lose again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's this is my second fan fiction of Life With Derek. I really hope you like it. Hahahaha an idiot told me it's the end of the world today.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1: The unforgivable fight**

**Casey's POV**

I was getting ready for my date with Truman, when Derek came in.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Why are you with this loser?" Derek asked, what a stupid question.

"Because I love him, I already told you this." I said.

"You may love him, but he doesn't love you." Derek said.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"I saw him cheating on you with Kendra." Derek said.

"NO YOUR LIEING, KENDRA'S WITH SAM!" I yelled.

"No Casey if I was lying I would say Truman's not cheating on you." Derek said.

"YOU JACKASS HE'S NOT CHEATING ON ME HE LOVE'S ME." I yelled.

"QUIT BEING A BITCH AND OPEN YOUR EYES, HE DOSEN'T LOVE YOU. TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH NOBODY COULD LOVE AN STUBBON BITCH LIKE YOU." Derek yelled, and I felt tears go down my eyes.

"Casey I'm-" Derek tried so finish but I finished.

"I HATE YOU JERK." I screamed running downstairs. I got in the prince and went to Truman's. I know I'm an hour early before he picks me up, but I don't think he minds if I show up. I drove in his driveway, and I knocked on his door. I saw Truman open the door with lipstick on his cheek.

"Truman?" I asked.

"CASEY!" Truman said sounding shocked.

"Truman why do you have lipstick on your cheek, and neck?" I asked.

"Um." Truman panicked.

"Um, really Truman what's going on?" I asked.

"Truman babe come back to bed." I heard a girl said, and I was shocked.

"THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON SLEEPING AROUND." I yelled.

"Casey-" Truman tried saying.

"NO WE ARE OVER YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, AND NOW WERE OVER NO MORE CHANCES." I yelled, and went in the prince and went home. But I couldn't face Derek, not after what I said. So I thought about doing one thing. I thought about running away, somewhere far. I exactly know where I'm going to move to.

"_New York here I come."_ I said in my head. I went home, and went up to my room with no eye contact with my family. I walked up to my room, and started packing. I wrote a note saying I was leaving, and never coming back. After everyone went to sleep, I quietly walked out the door. I went to the bus station, and my last words in Canada were.

"Goodbye."

**I know it was going fast, but it's going to slow down in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is chapter 2 of finding you again!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 2: Five years later**

**Derek's POV**

It's been five years later, and I never found Casey. It was my fault she left, I should have never said those things. I was nothing without her, and threw the years without her. I found that I was in love with her all along, and that I would do anything to get her back. If I could go back in time I would, if I could change what I said; I would. I gave up hockey for her, my grades improved threw those years. Now all I am is a writer, and I plan to write the story of the love that was missing. Cheesy even for me, but I'm different now. I moved to New York, and I'm planning to write the story. Its about Casey of course but I changed her name, in my story her name was Heather, and mine was Jack. I'm almost done with it but there's no ending, I wonder if they will ever find another. So the name is Finding You Again.

**Casey's POV**

"Hailey" I called from the kitchen of the big apartment I had. It was decent I went to law school, it was never my real plan. But it was a second job and besides I needed the money so I looked into law school, because lawyers make good money. I saw my little three year old come up to me, and I kneeled down to her.

"So Hailey how about we go to the store because I'm kind of in the mood to make yummy cookies." I saw her face light up, and ran to go get her shoes. I slipped on some flip flops, and Hailey came and grabbed my hand. We got in the car, and we were off. I turned on our favorite song, and started singing along. Of course Hailey couldn't pronounce some words but it was still cute. We got to the store, and we walked in. I dropped my Bag and the stuff spilled out, I was picking it up. It took a couple minutes when I kneeled up off the ground, I noticed one thing. Hailey was gone! I start to panic and look around, I still don't see her. I start running in the store like a maniac. I see Hailey with a guy who had a hat on so I couldn't see his features. I run quickly over to her, and grab her hand and hug her tight.

"Hailey why did you just walk off you could have been kidnapped or worse." I say as I hear my three year old cry, I look up at the man with the sun glasses and hat.

"Thank you for finding my daughter."

"Casey?" The man questioned, and I get a little scared.

"Yes? How do you know my name?" I see him take off his sun glasses and hat, and I gasp.

"DEREK!" I screamed, and he looks at me with disbelief.

"Casey I cant belive its really you, I must be dreaming." He says to me, and I look at him in a stern way.

"You were never suppose to find me." I say, and he looks at me with wide eyes.

"Why the hell not, you're my step sister!"

"Derek I have a kid."

"That you never told me about."

"Derek there were reason's I left that night, so I'm just going to go and have life move on." I walk away with Hailey and he grabs my wrist.

"Casey that was the past! Please I want to be back in your life again, it's been five years. I miss you" I look at him in shock, Derek never admitted his feelings.

"Just let me go." I whispered, and he looked at me hurt.

"Casey please! All those five years I've searched for you like crazy, I lost people because I was to busy graving over your disappearance. Please if you will just give me another change, because I finally found you. I never want to lose you again." He said, and I was almost in tears.

"I'll give you another chance, I live in the Elm Point Apartments. I'm apartment D35." I say and I walk away.

"Mommy who was that?" I hear sweet Hailey say, I look down at her, and smile.

"A friend, a really old friend of mine." I look up, and she grips my hand. We go get the cake batter, and go to the check in place. We finish paying, and we get in the car's and go home. I get home, and I see Brandon is home. I wince, and wonder what's going to happen. Hailey and I walk in the house, and Brandon shoves me to the wall. He was drunk, and angry.

"Bitch my dinner was suppose to be ready, and its not done!" He screams and me and holds my wrist tighter.

"Brandon your hurting me." Tears come down my eyes, and he slaps me.

"No future wife of mine will be crying, grow up. Oh and never tell me that I'm hurting you because I'm just punishing you, because if you were not such a screw up things would process nicely!" He yells, and I see Hailey slap his leg.

"Daddy stop it! Stop hurting our mommy!" She yells at Brandon, and I see him kick our daughter, and throw her across the room.

"Brandon!" I scream, and slap him. I go to our or should I say MY daughter, and pick her up.

"Punish me later, just let me help OUR daughter." I snap, and he looks at me.

"Just do it already!" He yells, and I carry Hailey to her room. She starts crying her eyes out.

"Why are you marring daddy?" She asks me and it always hurts me to answer her.

"To keep you safe." I whisper, and I took off her shirt and looked at her stomach, and there was a big bruise so I get a sleeping pill to get her to sleep and pain pills. I gave her it and she was sound asleep. I walk out of the room to receive a punch in the face.

"Never, ever tell me what to do!" He glares at me, and I look at him with hurt as always in my eyes.

"I hate you."

**Welp that's a wrap people! I really hope you like this chapter I had a huge writers block this is what I came up with**


End file.
